


爱与生日

by qingyusanguliang



Category: Marvel's The Avengers
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingyusanguliang/pseuds/qingyusanguliang





	爱与生日

瓦坎达的六月是一个非常折磨人的月份，白日漫长而潮湿，太阳炽热毒辣，彩文锦贪吃着青色甜果树上沉甸甸坠下的果实，黄蕉熟透了，到处是粘腻的香气。恼人的蚊虫放肆飞舞，一不留神就能将人胳膊啃出大块赤红的血印。

巴基躺在他的土屋里，动也不想动。史蒂夫坐在床角的位置，高大的身躯团抱起来，眼神迷茫又无助。准确来说，这不是史蒂夫，至少不是美国队长史蒂夫，但他是巴基熟悉的史蒂夫，布鲁克林的小豆芽菜史蒂夫，十五岁的史蒂夫。

三天前，山姆把他送进自己这，他昏迷着，苏睿公主给巴基解释，他受伤撞到了头部，醒来后状况不太正常，他需要一个能够看护他的人，而巴基无疑就是那个唯一的最好人选。

他守了史蒂夫三天，今天早上睁开眼，史蒂夫就维持这个姿势，警惕地问他：“你是谁？”我是谁？巴基差点让这个问题逗笑了，他也确实笑了，因为这是他经常问自己的问题，在苏睿公主治好他的脑子前，他总搞不清楚自己是谁？是活着的还是机械的？他那时总怀疑自己是电动的，屁股后面拖着根长电线。

“你到底是谁？”史蒂夫又问了一遍，他从床上爬起来，突然被自己一身的腱子肉惊呆住，“我怎么变成这样了？”他揉捏着自己的臂群肌肉，慌张地打量这间一眼能望到头的简陋黄土屋，“外面在打仗吗？”屋外吵扰不堪，羊群咩咩跑过，小孩追逐打闹。

巴基靠坐在床头，单手抓了把乱糟糟的棕色长发，史蒂夫的问题太多，他刚醒，饥肠辘辘，并不想为他解答，更何况他只知道我们是谁。他和史蒂夫，当他们还是胳膊细瘦，个子矮小，穿梭在布鲁克林街道的小孩子时，他们就是一起的，身体分开，但精神是相连的。他们拥有彼此，分享生活与记忆。如今，他们更近一筹，成为标记的AO，彻底地融入彼此，不再害怕漫长的分离。

史蒂夫觉得眼前的独臂人可能是个哑巴，他跳下床，想要自己去寻找答案。“史蒂夫。”哑巴开口喊了他一声。“你叫我？”史蒂夫转过脑袋，“你怎么了？”刚才还神色正常的人，现在额头浮起一层薄汗，满脸红晕，眉头紧紧皱起，看起来不太好。

该死的Omega体质！巴基忍耐着突如其来的不适，瓦坎达几乎没有有卖抑制剂的地方，当地人崇尚自然，认为Omega需要遵从天性，每月一次的热潮期是神灵赐予的最高礼物！

“你怎么了？”好闻的柑橘香从床上这个人身上散发出来，这气味让人无比熟悉，史蒂夫惊恐地发现他的下身慢慢有些抬头。太失礼了！史蒂夫想要后退，巴基用力拉住他的手，将人拽跌到自己的胸前，史蒂夫撑住床，努力保持平衡，眨着眼睛看他。

“我们都睡一张床了，你他妈还不知道我是谁？”巴基咬牙切齿，去他的失忆，去他的撞到脑袋，史蒂夫不认识他了，见鬼！他抓着史蒂夫的手往自己滚烫的乳尖凑。史蒂夫抽不开手，“你别这样，注意语言。”

天啊！这个时候也就你能想起语言文明。“史蒂夫。”巴基庆幸自己断的是左手，不是左腿，他用双腿缠住史蒂夫的腰，彻底把人拖到了床上。“想不起来就直接干！再废话我掐死你！”热意从尾椎升腾而起，焚烧血肉，难以启齿的地方渐渐涌出液体，打湿裹身的长袍。

史蒂夫拂开他遮住眼前的卷发，认真盯住他灰蓝色的眼眸，“你是巴基？啊--”他被按在巴基的胸口，发出惊呼，“你怎么变成这个样子了？”

“你都这个样子了？我为什么不能这个样子！”巴基烦躁的搓揉他的绕脸一圈的络腮胡子，猛地吻住了他的唇，史蒂夫吓得连气的不敢喘了，任由他撬开齿关，钻进舌头，舔过他每颗牙，勾住他的舌。“巴基！”几分钟后，他精疲力尽的栽倒，下半身的巨物已经胀的隐隐疼痛。

屋里的香气越来越浓郁，窗外吹进来温暖的风，一只小羊用尖尖犄角顶开旧木门，好奇地探头打量，“咩”，史蒂夫不好意思的瞅瞅它，“咩”小羊和他打个招呼，慢慢退了出去。

“去把门关上，别让那些小家伙们进来。”巴基推推他，史蒂夫赶忙去给门插上栓锁，他还不太适应这幅高大的躯体，没留神撞到了屋顶的吊灯。“嘶--”他疼得龇牙咧嘴，有些委屈地回望巴基。旧时光在熟悉的小动作里猝然鲜活，巴基撑坐起身，软着腿下床给他揉揉脑袋，“算了，我记得我这还有支短期抑制剂。”

“你真的是巴基？？”史蒂夫拉住他的手，低头看他布满汗珠的额头。“嗯。”然后他抱住了他，笨拙地吻他的唇，“这是很多年后了吗？”史蒂夫捧起他的脸，不等回答就继续说，“所以我们是在一起了，对吗？”他蓝绿色的眼眸像是璀璨的碎钻，在满室昏暗中岿然不灭。

巴基踩了他一脚，气鼓鼓挣离他的怀抱，走到饭桌旁的小藤箱里翻找出一支抑制剂，“我带你出去走走，史蒂夫。”他叼着针头的保护套，一针扎进静脉，坐在木凳上疯狂吸气，等这阵疼痛过去，站起来打开门，示意史蒂夫跟上。

热浪扑面而来，“白狼！白狼！”小孩子们叫着巴基的新外号欢欢喜喜的扑过来，巴基蹲下身，任由他们把半长的头发结成揪揪，”是地胡又来看白狼啊。”缺了两颗门牙的小黑胖子拽着史蒂夫的腰带，塞给他一个大芒果。

快乐如浮起的气泡，史蒂夫不自觉地微笑，紧绷的心渐渐放松，“给你！”穿裙子的小姑娘高举漂亮的花环，巴基回头冲他眨眼，指了指脑袋上新戴的花环，一模一样，色彩艳丽。史蒂夫顺从地低头，小姑娘踮着脚给他戴好，“鲜花之灵保佑相爱之人。”年纪最大的竹竿小男孩学着大人的语气双手合十为他们送去祝福。

孩子们的笑声是让世界变好的最佳魔法，史蒂夫无比喜欢这个突如其来的很多年以后。

“走吧。”挥手和孩子们拜拜，巴基走到史蒂夫身边，史蒂夫自然地牵住他的手，帮他整理好散乱的蓝色披肩，“疼吗？”指尖擦过他断臂，那里有纠结的丑陋疤痕。

“都过去了，史蒂夫。”

今天与过去的你在我身边，而曾经的我留在阴影里，我们并肩向前，用爱渡过每一天。

 

早晨的瓦坎达，炽热的太阳高挂在天空，道旁草木散发着猛烈的绿意。巴基带他走进瓦坎达的市集，找一家摊位进去吃点东西。

他坐在巴基的身边，“还是老样子吗？”穿格子围裙的胖店主问巴基，巴基点点头，小工端来五个中号的碗，里面摆满各色食物，接着又给他们送来果汁。

“谢谢。”

史蒂夫有礼貌的道谢，“您的眼睛真像格尔达绿洲里的生命之源。”接过巴基递来的小费，小工活泼地称赞一句，迅速退开。史蒂夫尝尝果汁，酸甜的味道在舌尖炸开，舒服地让他微微眯起眼。

巴基叉了块点心送到他唇边，史蒂夫刚要张口，瞥见巴基含着笑的脸，猛地闭住嘴巴。小点心落回巴基嘴里，史蒂夫环顾四周，确认没人会注意，才偏过头，大胆地吻住他的唇，舌尖勾住那个小点心，温柔地将它拖出来。“史蒂夫，你的脸烫的能煎蛋了？”巴基捏捏他充血的耳垂，抵住那通红的额头，与他鼻尖相碰。“没人看我们，他们都知道，这是未来，我们在一起的未来。”

“我早就想这么干了。”史蒂夫装作满不在乎，咽下嘴里的食物。“吃完我们去哪里？能去刚才路过的山坡看看吗？”他说的又急又快，险些咬到自己的舌头。

“别紧张。”巴基拍了拍他的后背，把果汁杯子推给他，“那是你最喜欢的地方，我当然会带你去。”

他们一起去那个小山坡，坡下有一挂瀑布，现在还不到雨季，水流不充沛，只有一个细条挂在半空中，像个拖鼻涕的脏小孩。站在山坡朝远处眺望，史蒂夫看见巴基住的农场，还有刚刚他睡的黄土屋。

”这是你发现的地方，我是说未来的你，你喜欢坐在山坡上看我放羊。“树荫下有一块大石头，让太阳晒得暖呼呼，巴基躺上去，短期抑制剂渐渐失去效力，情热卷土重来，他有点晕，随手解脱掉裹缠住断臂的披肩。

“你比以前白了好多。”史蒂夫在他侧边的草地坐下，尴尬地并拢双腿，贪婪地吸了吸鼻子，他真喜欢巴基的Omega气味，甜美的柑橘香，香气里有他们最喜欢的布鲁克林秋天，巴基踩着落叶朝前走，他踩着他的影子跟随他，分离遥不可及，明天近在眼前。

巴基翻个身，把汗湿的长袍解开，露出里面红色的背心，“是吗？可能在冷冻仓里呆久了。”

“什么冷冻仓？”史蒂夫紧张地爬起来，扒住那块石头，正对着巴基，“没什么，我太热了，想喝点冰的。”他整个人难受极了，无意识的用脸磨蹭史蒂夫的手。“真的不想来一发吗？史蒂夫，十六岁那年你就这么干了。”

史蒂夫脸红地起身压住他，顺着巴基的抚摸慌乱地脱掉T恤和牛仔裤，湿热的手握住他弹出的胀硬，“巴基。”他大口喘息，啃咬巴基的脖颈，牙齿扎破他鼓胀的腺体，交融的信息素让两人都止不住颤抖，初经情事的史蒂夫射了出来，巴基将那些白浊抹在他健硕的小腹上，张开双腿，缠住了他的腰。

“你太棒了，巴基。”这一切对史蒂夫来说太过新鲜，他心脏狂跳，不停地和巴基接吻。

这是巴基的手抱住我的感觉。  
这是巴基的嘴唇充满甜蜜的感觉。  
这是巴基的后背靠在我怀中的感觉。  
这是触摸巴基亲吻巴基的身体的感觉。  
这是我拥有巴基的感觉，我拥有了全世界。

沾染情液的指尖探入陌生的小穴里，史蒂夫耐心地开拓，满是厚茧的指腹擦过脆弱的粘膜内壁，巴基绷紧脚背，呻吟哀求：“进来，史蒂夫，你可以的。”

手指抽了出去，尺寸可观的性器贴着臀缝缓缓挺进，史蒂夫低吼一声，舔去巴基眼角生理性的泪水，凭感觉将自己送进了最里，不等任何适应的就开始凶猛的抽送，巴基忍不住哭叫，搂住他的脖子，将胀硬的乳尖送到史蒂夫唇边，任由他吮吸嘶咬，腰部适应着的节奏，摇摆起伏，直到小腹前狼藉一片。

“我们，我们是一直在一起的吗？巴基。”史蒂夫找到了某个要命的点，反复碾磨，插得巴基细细颤抖，瘫软肩背，扭动着想要逃开，又被大力气拽回来，狠狠撞进最深处，他伸出双手捧住史蒂夫毛叽叽的脸，抖着声音告诉他：“是的----我们一直---一直在一起---再没有什么---能把我--们--啊---分开---”

得到了满意的答案，史蒂夫的动作越发疯狂，他掰开巴基的臀瓣搓揉，低下头看交合处翻起的湿淋淋水光，再一次咬住颈后弹跳的腺体，巴基攥紧他的手臂，再一次喷射。借着高潮收缩的余韵，史蒂夫顶开了生殖腔，涨大的结在腔体里形成，炽热的风与交缠的身体相伴，他们拥抱在一起，灵魂找到了最终的归宿。

“史蒂夫。”巴基舔了舔嘴角，亲吻他汗湿的脸庞。

“嗯？”史蒂夫疑惑，巴基凑到他耳边，湿润的唇吐着暖暖的气息。

“生日快乐。”

愿相爱之人永不分离。


End file.
